Trophy Rope
Trophy ropes are an experimental way of keeping track of a player's races, subraces, and feats. These strands will made of four pieces of yarn, three in the color stated above one in an accent color based on race. Each rope will be made of four of these strands, for hybrids each strand will have different racial connotations. The race based accents, in other words the color of one piece of yarn from each strand, are dependent on the category and as such there are several that share a color, but Red accented with Black, is not the same as Black accented with Red, or Blue accented with Black. Accent and bead colors are likely to change to be a bit more colorful. Behemoth - Red Strand Behemoth Accents (the forth piece of yarn in the strand) are as follows: Centaur - Purple Kemonomimi - Blue Kodiak - Green Minotaur - Orange Satyr - Red Centaur bead colors: Elafi - Orange Hippo - Green Kero - Blue Ono - Purple Tigris - Red Kemonomimi bead colors: Inu - Blue Kitsune - Red Nara - Orange Neko - Green Saru - Yellow Tanuki - Brown Usagi - White Kodiak bead colors: Kahawia - Blue Kijiru - Green Nyeupe - White Nyeusi - Black Minotaur bead colors: Elafi - Green Gyag - Blue Tavros - Red Vonasus - Orange Satyr bead colors: Dume - Black Kondoo - White Mbuzi - Brown Boggart - Green Strand Bogggart accent colors: Kobold - Green Gremlin - Yellow Orc - Red Kobold bead colors: Goblin - Brown Hobgoblin - Orange Gremlin bead colors: Imp - Blue Urchin - Purple Orc bead colors: Oruk - Yellow Uruk - Red Yrch - Green Halfling - Purple Strand Halfling accent colors: Dwarf - Red Gnome - Orange Hobbit - Green Dwarf bead colors: Bjarg - Clear Djupr - Black Efst - White Haed - Grey Gnome bead colors: Eyrr - Yellow Hamarr - Blue Mork - Green Hobbit bead colors: Brekka - Green Snaer - Blue Vatn - Red Insectoid - Orange Strand Insectoid accent colors: Abeil - Yellow Myrmidon - Orange Nil D'jara - Red Thri-Kreen - Green Abeil bead colors: Osu - Red Pchela - Yellow Shershen' - Orange Myrmdon bead colors: Ogon' - Red Pulya - Black Nil Djara bead colors: Kinzhal - Black Okhotnik - Purple Pyrzhki - Orange Set' - Red Thri-Kreen bead colors: Chernyy - Black Molit'sya - Green Levithan - Blue Strand Leviathan accent color: Coelacanth - Orange Undine - Green Coelacanth bead colors: Actinocanth - Green Amphineurocanth - Purple Chondricanth - Blue Malacastrocanth - Red Medusocanth - Yellow Undine bead colors: Merfolk - Blue Murigen - Red Nix - Green Non-Organic - Grey Strand Non-Organic accent colors: Djinn - Brown Kortebii - Orange Promethean - Yellow Undead - Red Djinn bead colors are currently unavailable Kortebii bead colors: Dha - Black Nau'ul - White Orar - Yellow Piryc - Blue Tra - Grey Tracyn - Red Vheh - Brown Woor - Green Promethean bead colors (this one is a bit tricky, as Promethean characters will need a colored bead from each of the three sections): Delta - Black (can not start as, must be upgraded to) Epsilon - Dark Grey Zeta - Light Grey Fulmen - Clear Horos - Brown Ignis - Pink Lychnus - White Ergo - Red Gyro - Orange Nihlus - Yellow Omni - Green Probus - Blue Trigo - Purple Undead bead colors: Ghost - Grey Kankala - White Revenant - Red Shade - Black Ophis - Yellow Strand Ophis accent colors: Dragon - Red Drakaina - Orange Zaburask - Yellow Dragon bead colors: Amphithere - Green Knucker - Blue Lung - Purple Salamander - Red Wyrm - Yellow Wyvern - Orange Drakaina bead colors: Gorgon - Red Lamia - Yellow Naga - Blue Zaburask bead colors: Ahngwn - Yellow Dromurr - Orange Iaeviis - Red Nethir - Purple Seirwoul - Blue Xallin - Green Rouzhi - Rouzhi accent colors: Morphoplasm - Tellurian - Buff (uncolored) Strand Tellurian accent colors: Brae - Grey Human - Buff Siren - White Changeling - Black Brae bead colors (this will eventually be expanding, with common separating into two/three subraces): Common - Green Empirical - Violet High - Blue Low - Red Mutant - White Human bead colors: Cheka - Red Evaar - Yellow Mirsh - Orange Ruug - Purple Siren bead colors: Agol - Red Pirun - Blue Rang - Grey Changeling bead colors: Elderkin - Red Homonculus - Green Gangine - Blue Titan - Indigo Strand Titan Accent Colors: Cyclops - Green Giant - Blue Ogre - Red Troll - Yellow Cyclops bead colors: Giant bead colors: Ogre bead colors: Troll bead colors: Transcended - Cord wrapped around the rope And for the Transcended races, these ones are not available right off the bat, you have to become one of these. Transcended wrapped cord colors (these cords are wrapped around your already existing trophy rope, instead of being a part of it to begin with):Demon - Black, Samsara - White, Casume - Green, Talroxy - Red, Nephilim - Fuschia Demon bead colors: Camazotz - Orange Gargoyle - Blue Concubus - Pink Jikininki - Yellow Kuchisake - Green Onryu - Red Samsara bead colors: Asura - Green Deva - Blue Manusya - Yellow Naraka - Red Preta - Orange Tiryagioni - Pink Nephilim bead colors: Esper - Silver Keishan - Pink Wraith - Maroon Shinigami - Violet Mujin - Fuschia Shallow - Gold Tylwyth Teg - White Strand Tylwyth Teg accent colors: Elf - Blue Nymph - Green Sprite - Yellow Elf bead colors: Dark - Red High - Yellow Night - Blue Wood - Brown Nymph bead colors: Jardligr - Brown Logr - Green Vindr - Blue Sprite bead colors: Fairy - Pink Pixie - Violet Yggdrasil - Black Strand Yggdrasil accent colors: Algean - Blue Cucurbita - Orange Ent - Green Spriggan - Yellow Algean bead colors: Laukr - Blue Skina - Green Cucurbita bead colors: Gjor - Orange Cjoss - Yellow Minni - Red Ent bead colors: Aldr - Red Eik - Green Miotvidr - Yellow Vidr - Blue Spriggan bead colors: Aevi - Red Askr - Yellow Lind - Green Maedr - Blue Ziz - Brown Strand Ziz accent colors: Grigori - Yellow Harpy - Brown Kongamato - Red Grigori bead colors: Duoluo - Black Qianshao - Red Tianshi - White Harpy bead colors: Laoying - Yellow Maotauying - Blue Tujiu - Red Ying - Green Wuya - Black Kongamato bead colors: Juren - Black Shuiguo - Brown Xixuegui - Red Category:Game Mechanics